


Touch Your Lips Just So I Know

by Dancing_Adrift



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Brief Jensen/Matt, Hand Jobs, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_Adrift/pseuds/Dancing_Adrift
Summary: Jensen's massage therapist Jared has always been gorgeous, sweet, amazingly talented with his hands - and a complete professional during Jensen's couple's sessions with his boyfriend, Matt. But then Jensen makes a solo appointment and it goes so much differently - so much better - than before.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dugindeep (hotsauce)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/gifts).



> Written for the [2018 SPN_Masquerade (Round 5)](https://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/8997.html) on LJ for iwinsoiwin's request/prompt:
> 
> _Subject: masseuse!Jared/client!Jensen_
> 
> _Jared is very good at his job, focused, intense and Jensen is nervous as hell, wondering what every single touch means._
> 
> A/N: I really wanted to do one more sexier fill before this year's round closed, and this is the prompt I chose. Of course, it took me forever to get around to the actual porn, but I hope you enjoy it regardless! ♥
> 
> Any mistakes are my own.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to go in at the same time as you?" Jensen asked as he climbed out of Matt's sedan. Matt locked the doors with a loud double beep and headed towards the entrance of the small spa.

"Of course, babe. Couples do it all the time. You can chat with us while I have my massage, and then I'll hang around while you have yours."

"Okay," Jensen said, still a little unsure as he stepped into the building behind Matt. A bell tinkled overhead.

"Don't worry. It's why I scheduled us right next to each other. Besides," he said, kissing Jensen's forehead as they approached the front desk, "I figured this might make your first time a little more enjoyable, yeah?"

Jensen gave him a small smile. "Yeah."

"Matt Cohen?" the girl behind the desk asked. Matt threw his arm around Jensen's shoulder and winked at her.

"And boyfriend," he answered. "A first timer," he added surreptitiously. Jensen elbowed him in the ribs but Matt's grin only grew wider. The girl looked at Jensen with a friendly smile.

"Well, we're happy to have you. You must be Jensen?"

"That's me," he confirmed. There wasn't, like, paperwork or anything he had to fill out, was there? Did massages require non-disclosure agreements or something? Jensen's hands started to sweat.

"Well, if you two would like to have a seat, it'll be just a few more minutes. Jared will come get you when your room is ready."

Jensen wiped his palms on his khakis and nodded, turning towards the purple armchairs by the front window. Matt landed in one very enthusiastically, butt bouncing on the cushion a bit before he started perusing the pile of magazines on an end table next to him.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" the girl asked.

"Water is fine," Matt answered. "Come here and sit, babe," he said to Jensen, patting his lap.

Jensen blushed and turned to the receptionist, taking note of the name pinned to her blouse.

"Thanks, Marcie, water would be great."

Marcie beamed at him then practically skipped away. Jensen, like the self-respecting man he was, sat in the seat next to his boyfriend, ignoring his blatant invitation. Matt just rolled his eyes and thumbed through his issue of Men's Health.

Jensen had cleared half the tiles in a game of Mahjong on his phone and was just about to take another sip of his ice-water when a tall man with shoulder-length hair stepped into the room.

"Matt and Jensen?" he asked, looking between the two of them and smiling. "I'm all ready for you."

Matt tossed aside his magazine and stood up. Jensen tucked his phone into his back pocket and followed suit. The man stuck out his hand and Matt took it.

"Matt," he introduced himself with his usual, blindingly bright smile. He pulled Jensen forward by his elbow. "And Jensen."

"I'm Jared." He reached out to shake Jensen's hand as well. Jared's hands were smooth, and dimples formed around his mouth when his grin broadened. Jensen caught himself staring and dropped his hand. Jared seemed totally unphased and just kept right on smiling.

"Well, let's get you two settled." Jared waved them on towards the back of the spa, to a short hallway where one of about four doors stood open in welcome.

Jensen stepped in behind the other two, looking around the space curiously. It was actually two joined rooms; the furthest room back held the massage table and was dimly lit. Soft music poured through the open door, while the room they were all standing in was a little smaller with another armchair like the ones up front and a small table with colorfully wrapped chocolates on it.

"So, which of you gentlemen would like to go first?" Jared asked, quietly observing them both with an easy gaze.

"I will," Matt said. "It's Jensen's first time getting a massage, so I figured we could show him how it's done," he said with a wink. Jensen looked between his boyfriend and their masseuse, beginning to feel like he'd just stepped into the opening scenes of a porno. He _had_ heard about massages with happy endings, but he really didn't think this was that sort of establishment. Especially since the main reason they were even here was because they got a discount through their gym…

"First time, huh?" Jared asked Jensen, watching him carefully. "Well, don't hesitate to ask me any questions at any time, okay Jensen?"

"Okay," Jensen said. Something about Jared made Jensen fall easily into trusting him.

"Don't worry about a thing," Jared added. "It'll be great. I'll take good care of both of you."

Jensen's face warmed. Jared's reassurances, while kind - and, admittedly, welcome - weren't really helping make the porno vibes go away. Thankfully Jared turned his attentions to Matt then, and Jensen breathed more easily again.

Jared had a brief conversation with Matt, asking what areas Matt needed the most work on, if he wanted to use the hot rocks or not ( _Hot rocks?_ Jensen had so much to learn). Then he closed the door between the two rooms, Matt left on the other side to take off his clothes and get under the light blanket laid out on the table.

Jensen backed up a step, the room somehow feeling much smaller now with only him and Jared in it.

"Uh…" he started. Jared stood quietly and waited him out.

"Does he, uh, do I… do you really have to get totally naked?" Jensen asked.

Jared cocked his head and gave him a patient smile.

"No, you don't have to get completely naked if you don't want to, Jensen. But most of my clients get a full body massage - back, neck, arms, legs, feet, hands - and being completely naked makes that a lot easier. What's most important though is that you're comfortable, so if you think you'll have a problem with any of that, you just let me know and we'll work from there, okay?"

"Oh, okay. I guess that makes sense," Jensen said. He felt a little foolish, because, yeah, that did seem pretty obvious when he thought about it.

"Besides," Jared added. "It's nothing I haven't seen before. Trust me, Jensen. You're in good hands. Literally."

Jared grinned really wide at his own joke and Jensen couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright, why don't you have a seat, eat some chocolate, and I'll go grab you a fresh glass of water before I go in and get started on Matt, okay?" Jared waited until Jensen nodded and then he was out the door.

Jensen settled into the seat just as Matt hollered out that he was ready from the other room. Jensen chuckled - it never did take Matt very long to lose all his clothes.

When Jared came back, he set Jensen's water carefully on the table then knocked on the massage room door, waiting for Matt's call before he entered. He left the door propped open.

The next hour flew by as Jared worked on Matt's body. The conversation flowed, the three of them discussing everything from the latest in sports, to their favorite TV shows, to how Matt and Jensen had met. Soon enough, Jared was closing the door behind him again so Matt could put his clothes back on.

When Matt joined them, he plopped right in Jensen's lap and pressed a smacking kiss to his lips. Jensen smiled up at him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I feel like a million bucks," Matt said. "I'm all loose n' shit."

Jared laughed behind him as he worked on changing the sheets on the massage table. "That is the idea," he said.

Jensen leaned into Matt, sniffing him. "You smell like… is that coconut?"

"And a little bit of lavender," Jared answered from the doorway. "I'm all ready for you, Jensen."

Matt hopped off Jensen's lap to let him get up, then slapped him on the ass as he slid into the seat right behind him. Jensen jerked forward into the massage room.

"So, did you decide what you're comfortable with?" Jared asked. "Any specific areas you'd like me to focus on?"

Jensen took a deep breath and looked Jared in the eyes. He was an adult, he could totally do this; it was no big deal.

"Probably focus on my neck and lower back, but I like the whole body thing that you mentioned too."

"You got it," Jared said. "And, for what it's worth," he added in a low voice as he headed out of the room, "I think you should give going totally naked a try."

Jensen swallowed hard and nodded silently.

"Just holler when you're ready!" Jared shouted as he closed the door behind him. [*]

Jensen released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding then glanced around the room. There was a simple chair in the corner and he crossed to it, quickly removing each layer of his clothes. He draped his pants and shirts neatly over the seat's back, then slipped out of his shoes and socks and tucked them out of the way on the floor underneath the chair. With a furtive glance over his shoulder at the still closed door, he pulled down his boxers and hastily folded them, placing his watch, wallet, and cellphone on top of them on the seat.

Finally naked, Jensen turned to the massage table. He lifted the blanket and sheets, hurrying to get under them and cover himself before Jared came back to check on him. Jensen twisted around on the table, wriggling to find a comfortable position on his stomach. By the time he figured out how to fit his face in the special pillow meant for his head, he started to settle down, only then realizing that his heart was racing. He took a few deliberate, deep breaths, inhaling the residual smells of oil and incense, letting himself actually hear the music playing from the small speakers in one corner.

Jensen was just finding his calm again when Jared knocked at the door.

"Come in!" Jensen yelled, voice muffled by the padded pillow. He lifted his head and turned to watch as Jared entered the room, again leaving the door open. Jensen could see Matt in the other room, still sitting in the armchair and doing something on his phone. He glanced up and smiled at Jensen.

"You excited, babe?" he asked.

"Sure," Jensen answered, but he still jumped a little when he felt Jared pull the covers down, exposing Jensen's back. Jared drew in a quick breath, almost too quiet for Jensen to properly hear, but then he chuckled warmly.

"It's okay, Jensen. I'm just starting with your back, if that's okay."

Jensen buried his rapidly warming face back in the pillow. "Yeah, of course," he mumbled. He didn't know why he was so jumpy. It's not like he'd never been naked around another guy before, or even touched by one. Granted, it was a very different situation that usually involved whoever he was dating at the time, but still. It didn't need to be a big deal just because it was a stranger doing it. Right?

"You don't have any allergies I should know about before I start putting this stuff on your skin, right?" Jared asked from a few feet away. Jensen looked up again to see him standing by the small table that contained all sorts of bottles. A quick glance to the other room showed that Matt had returned his attention to his phone. Jensen rolled his eyes but he supposed he was beginning to feel comfortable enough that he no longer really needed active support from his boyfriend.

He smiled at Jared. "Nope! No allergies that I'm aware of. Do your worst."

Jared's dimples made another appearance as he considered his oils and then made his selection. Jensen put his head back down to keep from staring.

"Good," Jared said, his voice right next to the table again. Jensen could see his feet from where he stared down at the floor through the hole in the pillow. Apparently Jared worked barefoot and Jensen found that oddly charming.

"Alright, I'm going to start with your shoulders and neck, okay Jensen?" Jared asked.

Jensen nodded, smushing his face further into the pillow. "Yeah, I'm ready."

Jared's hands were wide and warm and they slid over Jensen's skin with ease. Jared applied a gentle pressure, pulling Jensen's skin over the shape of his muscles. His nimble fingers sought out tense spots, and he dug his thumbs in to release the knots he found. Jensen groaned, first in pleasure - it felt so good - but then in pain when Jared came across a particularly tender patch.

"Is that too much?" Jared checked, easing up the pressure a bit and rubbing his hands soothingly over the sore spot.

"I… I don't know?" Jensen said. "I mean, it hurt a little, but isn't the whole point for you to make that better?"

Jared laughed. "Yeah, it is. But I also don't want to hurt you. I can go as hard as you want, but it can make you sore for a few days later, too. It's up to you, Jensen."

"I trust you," Jensen answered. "Just keep going however you normally would, and I'll let you know if I can't handle it."

"Sounds good," Jared said, but even so, he still moved his hands to Jensen's neck to work there for a bit instead.

"You get a lot of headaches?" he asked as he worked his hands through the spiky hairs at the base of Jensen's skull.

Jensen moaned - seriously, so good - then found his voice. "Kinda, yeah. I sit at a desk all day, so…"

"Yeah, that'll do it," Jared mused. "Hopefully we'll relieve this tension enough that those headaches will stop for a while. But you should really consider coming back regularly after this to keep them from getting too bad again."

Jensen just groaned and nodded. He really didn't think Jared would have too tough a time convincing him to make return appointments.

Jared worked his way back down to Jensen's trapezius muscle, stepping around the table to work Jensen's back from the side. At one point his hands got a little too close to Jensen's ribs and Jensen jumped.

"Sorry," Jared laughed. "Bit ticklish, huh?"

"Yes," Jensen pouted. Jared just gave his side a friendly pat - not on the ticklish spot - and continued working his way down Jensen's body. He pressed down on Jensen's lower back and Jensen let out a moan that immediately made his face flame, it was that pornographic.

"Oh my god," he muttered.

"It's okay," Jared said quietly. "I've heard much worse. And really, I take it as a compliment, you know? Means I'm doing a good job."

"You," Jensen puffed, his breath hitching as Jared found another knot, "definitely are." God, whatever magic Jared's hands were working just felt so amazing. He felt himself sinking even deeper into the table, and his face was going to have lines on it from the pillow for sure. But he hadn't felt this relaxed in a long, long time.

"You're amazing," he said, not even caring if it made him sound silly.

Jared huffed out a quiet laugh. "Well, thank you."

Jared spent a few more minutes on Jensen's back then stepped away, returning a moment later to rub a warm washcloth over Jensen's skin.

"Helps clean off some of the oil," he explained. "Keep you from getting too much on your clothes, not that it should be a problem anyway."

The cloth was a bit scratchy, but the damp heat felt good on Jensen's skin. Jared tossed the washcloth back in its container and covered Jensen's upper body with the blankets, moving to the side to then uncover one of Jensen's legs all the way up to where his thigh met his ass.

Jensen wanted to squirm when Jared tucked the sheets around his leg, but he managed to stay still. The fact that the entire rest of his body was still covered assured Jensen that he remained perfectly modest, but he still couldn't help feeling oddly exposed, too.

As Jared ran his hands up and down Jensen's leg, digging into his calves and working at his hamstrings, Jensen was mortified to realize that he was starting to get hard. Every time Jared's hands got even remotely close to Jensen's ass he felt himself tense up. His mind flashed to Matt sitting in the next room, how he'd been silent for so long that it felt like he wasn't even there. He imagined what it'd be like if it was actually just him and Jared in the room, how Jared might move his hand further up Jensen's leg, under the blanket to massage at his ass. How it wouldn't take any effort at all to push the covers out of the way, exposing Jensen to Jared's eyes and his incredibly talented hands. How amazing it would feel as Jared rubbed his oily fingers around Jensen's hole…

Jensen pressed his face into the pillow and gritted his teeth as his cock filled with even more blood. He couldn't be having thoughts like that! Especially not when his boyfriend - his sexy, sweet, committed, _monogamous_ boyfriend - was right there! Jensen chewed on the inside of his cheek and did his best to think about decidedly unsexy things, willing his cock to _settle down already_.

Jared wiped the first leg down with the warm washcloth and then rearranged the covers to expose the other leg instead. His continued touch made it very difficult for Jensen's internal anti-boner pep talk to be very effective. Jensen breathed a sigh of relief when he felt the gentle graze of the washcloth again and Jared left both legs under the blanket.

"Alright Jensen, can you turn over for me? Time to do those arms."

Jensen froze.

"What? No, do I have to?" He panicked. There was no way he wouldn't immediately tent the sheets if he switched to lying on his back right now, and he was definitely not okay with that. "Can't I just stay like this?"

"Easy, there. It's fine. Only what you're comfortable with, remember?" Jared placed a hand in the middle of Jensen's back over the blanket. "Just breathe, Jensen. It's okay. I can just work on your shoulders again a little more instead if you'd like?"

"Yeah, can we do that?" Jensen tried to keep his voice even-toned.

"I can also do some of your arms, though not as well as if you were on your back…" Jared continued.

"I think I'd like to skip the arms for today," Jensen rushed to say. "My shoulders will be good. Please."

"Of course." Jared turned the blanket down, just enough to uncover Jensen's very upper back, then added a little more oil to his hands before digging in. Even with tensing up briefly in his panic, Jensen could tell that he was already so much looser than at the beginning of the session. He consciously relaxed into Jared's touch and settled in to enjoy the rest of his massage.

The remainder of Jensen and Matt's appointment went quickly and without incident. Jared had made sure Jensen's shoulders were nice and loose, then given him a final wipe-down before stepping quietly out of the room and closing the door so Jensen could get dressed again.

Jensen's cock had settled down enough by the time the massage finished that he was able to tuck himself into his khakis fairly inconspicuously. He stepped out of the room still feeling a bit flushed, but in his defense, Jared must have kept that room a little warmer by default to help his clients relax.

"Well babe? What do you think"? Matt asked. Jensen reminded himself that he had perfectly legitimate reasons for his face to be red - he just hoped they didn't get too much worse as he thought back over the not-so-little problem he'd unexpectedly run into while laid out on the table.

"You were absolutely right," he said, stepping in close to brush his lips over Matt's, trying to re-center himself, get a hold on reality. "Totally loved it."

Matt grinned wide and grabbed his hand as they followed Jared out to the front to pay. Marcie had apparently left for the day, so Jared processed their cards himself. Jensen insisted on paying for his own massage and Matt didn't argue. Not really sure what was considered the 'right' amount, Jensen just put ten dollars on the tip line; he hadn't even realized tipping was a thing for massage, but if there was a line for it, that must mean it was expected, right?

"Thanks so much for coming in today, guys," Jared said as he collected their receipts. He handed each of them a business card. "Here's the number for the spa and my name so you can remember me when making future appointments."

Jensen reached out to shake Jared's hand. "Thanks for being so patient with me. You really did an amazing job and I feel great."

"It was no problem, Jensen." Jared gripped his hand tight then let go in a perfectly respectable amount of time, which Jensen was disappointed by and then immediately felt guilty about. He stuffed his hand in his pants pocket as Jared shook Matt's hand as well, then he grabbed Matt by the elbow and steered him towards the exit.

"You two have a good night!" Jared shouted after them. Jensen waved and Matt grinned over his shoulder, and then they were out in the cool night air, the sun just nearly done setting.

"So," Matt said, pulling him closer as they strolled past his car and down the block, towards the heart of downtown. "I don't know about you, but I'm starving. Dinner?"

"Sounds great."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [*] For anyone interested in such things, this was where my original "fill" on Live Journal ended. Everything past this point was added after that part of masquerade closed. Hope you enjoy the rest! ♥


	2. Chapter 2

Jensen stepped inside the spa - not to the familiar jingling of the bell above the door, but the rattling of the bones of a fake skeleton hung there instead. He smiled at the Halloween decorations someone - probably Marcie - had strewn about the lobby. There were jack-o-lantern votive holders on the shallow window sill grinning out at passers-by on the sidewalk, purple and orange twinkle lights strung across the ceiling of the small room, and cobwebs with huge, smiling spiders clinging here and there. The cheerful, seasonal decor made the space feel even homier than usual and Jensen felt calmer and more at peace than he had in weeks. He could hardly believe it had already been seven months since his first massage there.

Of course, that was only four massages ago now, but the last one had been a couple months prior. Jensen rolled his shoulders and winced at the tension there; he could definitely feel the difference from when he and Matt had been coming in regularly versus now, when it had been a bit longer since their last session.

Jensen frowned as he looked around the vacant waiting area. Since he'd had to schedule his own appointment, he'd gone for a slightly later time than what had been his and Matt's usual, but he hadn't expected the place to be so quiet. He approached the reception desk, wondering if maybe there was a bell or something he was supposed to ring, when he heard someone walking towards him from the back hall.

"Jensen!" Jared greeted him, as exuberant as always. "Good to see you, man!"

Jensen smiled so widely back at him that it almost hurt. "Yeah, it's been a little while," he said as Jared reached out and squeezed gently at his shoulder.

"Well it's good to have you back," Jared said, stepping behind the desk to check the appointment calendar. "No Matt today?"

"Uh, no, actually," Jensen said. He rubbed at the back of his neck and focused on the bright green bobble-head of Frankenstein's monster next to the business card holder on the reception counter. "He, ah, we… We won't be coming in together anymore."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, Jensen," Jared said and he sounded sincere. Jensen looked up and Jared gave him a sad sort of smile. "How, uh, how are you doing? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jensen answered. It hadn't been the truth initially, but he'd had time to adjust over the past two months and he really was doing okay now. "Us breaking up is actually the reason we stopped coming in. There was just… a lot to process, and since it had always been something we'd done together, well… "

"Totally understand," Jared said, nodding solemnly. Then he smiled gently as he motioned for Jensen to follow him back to his usual room.

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure of having you back in?" he asked.

Jensen laughed. "Well, I haven't quit my job, so, pretty much the same thing that brought us in the first time."

"Headaches, huh?" Jared asked knowingly.

"Yup." Jensen stepped into the massage room while Jared hovered in the doorway. "I don't think I'd fully grasped just how much your massages helped with that when we were coming in every month."

"I live to serve," Jared said with a grin and a wink. "I'll let you get settled then. You know the drill!"

"I do," Jensen said. He was still smiling when Jared closed the door behind him.

Jensen took off all his clothes with the same quick efficiency as always and burrowed under the blankets on the table. A low thrum of anticipation ran through his body; he'd gotten much better at controlling his reactions to Jared's hands on him after that first time, but he couldn't quite seem to temper his excitement for what was always sure to be an enjoyable, relaxing hour.

It wasn't long at all before Jared was knocking on the door to make sure he could come back in. Jensen called out his usual, pillow-muted permission. He heard Jared enter but then he lifted his head in confusion when he heard the door latch shut again. He raised an eyebrow in question, but said nothing. Not that he needed to; Jared was pretty good with reading his body language by now.

"This okay?" Jared asked. "I used to leave it open because… well, Matt was here, and you guys wanted to visit during your sessions. But if I only have one client in here, I usually keep it closed. Keeps the room temp more regular, keeps outside noise out… "

Jensen laughed. "Jared. It's fine. I don't need the whole spiel."

Jared huffed and blew the hair out of his face, but he grinned and turned towards his table of oils. Jensen relaxed back down into the head pillow and closed his eyes.

Jared started with his neck and shoulders, like always. Jensen felt himself melting into the table, absorbing every touch as Jared worked the kinks out of his overly tense muscles. He didn't even try to quiet his moans - he never had, not really - at how good it felt to have that pressure kneaded away by Jared's more than capable hands.

Jared stayed pretty quiet while he worked. They'd never really spoken much during Jensen's sessions, what with Matt engrossed by his phone and Jensen not inclined to chat. Matt had always been the one who kept up conversation when it was his turn on the table. Jensen had enjoyed the distraction while he'd waited for his turn, but he didn't find he missed it all that much, either, now that there was no waiting and he and Jared were the only two people around.

By the time Jared was wiping down Jensen's back with the damp cloth, Jensen had almost drifted off to sleep, so relaxed and deep into the massage was he. Jared chuckled soft and low when Jensen had to inhale forcefully to keep himself from drooling (more) on the pillow.

"Shut up," Jensen grumbled. Jared just laughed a little louder. Then he moved down the table to uncover Jensen's right leg and start on that.

As Jensen laid there and enjoyed the feel of Jared's hands oiling up his skin, his mind flashed back to his very first massage. The remembered fantasy was suddenly sharp and _right there_ again, and all Jensen's hard-won self-control went out the window as his body reacted without any permission from him.

 _God dammit_ … Jensen groaned and buried his head deeper into the pillow, trying to will his cock back to softness. Then Jared's hand went just a _titch_ higher on Jensen's thigh and Jensen couldn't hold back his whimper.

Jared's hand stilled, then lifted away.

"Jen, is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Jensen grunted. He almost believed himself.

Jared must have been convinced though because he went right back to running his hands over Jensen's legs, wrapping around each muscle and pulling the tension from them effortlessly. It wasn't more than a minute later, though, when his fingers went just _that much_ too far, infringing on Jensen's ass again and Jensen hissed in a breath, trying not to whimper _again_.

This time, Jared's hand stayed frozen in place, the shape of it burning into Jensen's thigh. Jared kept it there for a few solid moments before abruptly tearing it away with a soft curse.

Concerned, Jensen lifted up on his elbows, craning his neck to look over his shoulder at Jared. He had taken a step back from the table and was looking down where his hands were clasped tightly together. His breathing was labored, chest heaving, and his face - what little Jensen could see behind the fall of his hair - was going red.

Jensen started to sit up more fully, worry for Jared almost making him forget that he was naked underneath the blankets. He stopped short when he was reminded of his current condition, his cock taking advantage of the extra room to spring up against his stomach. Jensen quickly, gently laid himself back down on the table with a groan at the new position, but he settled soon enough and turned his attention back to Jared.

"Jared? What's wrong?"

Jared looked up to meet Jensen's eyes and Jensen's heart gave a heavy thud at all the emotions shining back at him. There was too much going on for him to interpret though, so he asked again, "Jay? Talk to me."

"I don't think I can do this," Jared said. His voice sounded absolutely wrecked.

"Do what?" Jensen asked. The concern was growing, as well as his confusion.

Jared gestured with one hand to encompass Jensen's body. He shrugged helplessly. Jensen was still confused until he caught a glance of what Jared's previously joined hands had been hiding. It looked like Jared… Jared might be having the same "problem" that Jensen was, if the pronounced bulge in his pants was any indication. Something settled in Jensen's soul and his body relaxed again.

"What, you can't touch me?" he asked, raising himself up on one elbow and angling towards Jared. "You've touched me many times before and it's been fine. What's the difference now?"

Jensen tried keeping his voice even, with just a touch of faked ignorance, like he didn't have a clue as to what was actually happening. What he was excitedly beginning to hope might actually happen.

"Jared?" he prompted.

"Youwerealwaysunavailablebefore," Jared mumbled, speaking down towards the floor again.

"Sorry, didn't quite catch that. Jared, look at me. What's changed?"

Jared looked at him, his eyes defiant and twin spots of color on his cheeks. "I said, you were always unavailable before."

Jensen raised an eyebrow at him. "And what makes you so certain I'm available now?"

Jared's mouth fell open, shocked. Jensen turned away and placed his face back in the pillow to hide his grin.

"Are you going to finish my massage or not?" he asked. Step One: get Jared's hands back on him. Thankfully it didn't take very long for Jared to get over his reservations and back into his professional mindset. A few moments after he started in on Jensen's leg again though, Jensen initiated Step Two: _keep_ Jared's hands on him.

"Of course, I never said I wasn't available either," he said casually. Before Jared could pull away again, Jensen rolled his hips, rubbing his erection against the padded surface of the table, and moaned out, "God, I want you to touch me, Jared. Please."

Jared's hands stilled again, and for a moment Jensen thought that he'd misread the situation completely. But then Jared started to adjust the blankets, uncovering Jensen's other leg enough so he could grasp Jensen's ankles. His thumbs stroked over the ridges of bone in a way that should have been ticklish, but only ramped up Jensen's arousal.

"Are you sure, Jen?" Jared asked. "I swear, I don't normally do this. Like, ever. So, I really need you to be sure."

Jensen pushed himself up; Jared let go of his ankles so he could twist himself around under the blankets and roll over. He leaned back on his elbows and looked Jared in the eye.

"I'm so sure, Jared," he said, glancing deliberately down at where the sheets had settled around his waist. His cock was tenting them just as obscenely as expected, but now, that was the whole point. When he met Jared's gaze again, his eyes had gone dark and hunger was the only emotion Jensen could see.

"Fuck, Jen," Jared breathed out, returning his hands to Jensen's ankles and starting to run them up his calves. "Been trying not to think about this since that very first time."

"Me too," Jensen admitted. His cock gave a slight, involuntary jump and Jensen half-closed his eyes, stifling a moan. Then he pinned Jared with a heated look of his own, his lips turned up in a smirk. "The only question now is, what are you going to do about it?"

Jared grinned. "How about you lie back down and we find out?"

Jensen returned Jared's smile and did as he suggested. Before he could figure out how to get settled - the hollow face-pillow was a bit awkward for lying on one's back - Jared was grabbing him by the hips and guiding him towards the edge of the table. Jensen slid until he was halfway down the mattress, blanket still just barely covering his crotch, his legs held up around Jared's head.

Jared leaned his forehead against one of Jensen's calves, closing his eyes for a moment and breathing in a stuttering breath.

"God. Wanted you for so long," he said. "Don't even know where to start."

Jensen flexed his legs around Jared's neck in a strange sort of hug.

"Just touch me, Jared. This isn't a one-time only offer. We've got time. But I need you to touch me _now_."

Jared nodded, hair falling into his eyes again, then gently lowered Jensen's legs until they were braced against the supports beneath the table. Jensen let his legs fall open, enhancing their natural bow, and watched Jared's expression darken further.

"God dammit, Jen. So fuckin' gorgeous," Jared groaned. "Just, just give me a second."

Then it was Jensen's turn to stare when Jared took off his shirt and shucked his pants into a pile on the floor. Then he was back in the vee of Jensen's legs, just a thin layer of black fabric and the sheets between them. Jared brought one hand behind Jensen to support his lower back and the other hovered above Jensen's cock.

"Jensen, can I?" he asked.

"Yes, Jared. Anything," Jensen promised. Then he bucked up as Jared closed his hand over him through the blankets and squeezed - even here, Jared always managed just the right amount of pressure.

"God. Your fucking hands," Jensen moaned, bringing one hand up to grasp at Jared's bicep while the other helped him keep his balance on the table. Jared leaned down and in to kiss and suck at Jensen's neck, his hand continuing to work Jensen through the sheets. Jensen threw his head back and tried his best to thrust up into Jared's fist.

"Jared, please. _Please_ touch me," he begged. Jared raised his head and swooped in to kiss Jensen on the mouth as he swept the covers away. Jensen cried into Jared's mouth, finally feeling the burning heat of skin on skin, Jared stroking him so perfectly. Jared plunged his tongue into Jensen's mouth at nearly the same pace as his hand and Jensen happily sucked on it, moaning around it when Jared ran his thumb over the leaking head of Jensen's cock.

Jared broke their kiss with a wet gasp, pulling away, his hand slowing down, too. Jensen whined, but Jared just smiled at him. One more quick peck and Jared stepped away fully.

"I'll be right back," he said. He crossed the room to his table of oils, grabbing a jar and rushing back, stepping out of his boxer-briefs as he went. God, he was gorgeous. Jensen needed all that skin back against him right _now_.

"Jared, get _over_ here."

Jared stepped right back into the space Jensen had left for him and kissed him thoroughly, a huge smile popping those dimples back in his cheeks.

"I'm sorry I didn't plan this in advance," he said. "Next time… next time I'll make sure I have stuff. But this should work for now."

Jensen only had a second to wonder what Jared meant before he was suddenly seeing stars. Jared had covered his hand in coconut oil and was now stroking them both in tandem, their cocks a slippery, perfect mess between them as he pumped up and down.

"Oh, god. Jared. Not gonna last at this rate," Jensen gritted out, his whole world narrowed to the new sensations Jared's magic hands were working.

"Me neither," Jared chuckled breathlessly. "But I want that. Want you to come all over me, on my table, right now. So many things I want to do with you, Jensen. So many things. But first… want you to come for me."

"I think, god, I think I can manage tha… Fuck!" Jensen gripped Jared's shoulders as he came, hard, all over Jared's hand and chest. It wasn't more than a few seconds before Jared followed him over the edge, shuddering into his release. He dropped his forehead to rest on Jensen's shoulder as he slowed his hand, working them both through the after-shocks of their orgasms.

Jensen laughed lightly, bringing his hand down to remove Jared's when his spent cock became too sensitive. Jared wiped his hand on the pushed-aside sheets, then stood up straight and moved to the warmer where he kept his wet cloths. He returned with one, leaning in to kiss Jensen softly as he carefully cleaned him off. Then he wiped off his own chest and cock and tossed it on the floor with the soiled sheet. He grabbed a fresh blanket from a shelf near the door and an actual, full-size pillow.

"Come here," he said, placing the pillow at the head of the table and patting the mattress. Jensen scooted up and laid back down on his side, watching Jared. Jared circled around him, draping the blanket over him before nudging him over enough so he could climb up on the table with him.

"You sure this can hold both of us?" Jensen asked only a little nervously.

"It's rated for up to five-hundred pounds," Jared reassured him. "We're good."

"Yeah, we are," Jensen said, smiling as Jared wrapped an arm around him. Jensen twined their fingers together over his stomach. Jared buried his face in Jensens neck and Jensen leaned back into him.

"You know, usually having a headache means I _don't_ end up having sex," he joked. Jared's rumbling laugh felt good against his back.

"Well, I am more than happy to help you with that _any_ time." Jared punctuated his declaration with a kiss to Jensen's nape.

"Always so helpful," Jensen mused. "Just like when I first came in here, asking all my idiotic questions and jumping at every touch."

"You were perfect then, and you're perfect now. Only difference is… " Jared paused.

Jensen squeezed Jared's fingers. "What, Jared?"

Jared's grip on Jensen's whole body tightened. "Only difference now," he said softly, "is that you're mine. Right, Jen?"

Jensen twisted around until he was facing Jared. He kissed him long, and hard, and coconut-oil sweet. "Yeah. I'd like that."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Ash and Nick (among other twitter friends) for encouraging me to still post this one even though I didn't get it completed before fills closed. Thank you to Amy for the prompt and for the encouragement and patience when I could only post this on LJ as a WIP! I hope you enjoy the finished work! ♥


End file.
